


Shameless Want

by sperrywink



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Port of L.A., Cougar and Jensen don't get to celebrate being alive, until they do.</p><p>For the prompt <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/171310.html?thread=7674158#cmt7674158">The Losers~ Cougar/Jensen~ Jensen really had no clue how much Cougar wanted..</a> by cougars_catnip over at fic_promptly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Want

Jensen really had no clue how much Cougar wanted to be fucked, and Cougar hadn’t brought it up yet. They had exchanged furtive handjobs and blowjobs, but hadn’t done anything other than that. There really hadn’t been the opportunity to do more. They had been on the move since they left the Port of LA, sometimes driving through the night, taking turns. They wanted to make it to Jolene’s delivery, but wanted to go under the radar, hence the driving. They hadn’t even had the time to celebrate being alive, which, after such a close call, Cougar thought was tragic.

Finally, after five days on the road, a hotel night came about, since they were less than a day’s drive to Jolene’s and Pooch wanted to be fresh. Jensen grabbed one of the three keycards from Clay’s hand, and said, “Cougar and I will share.” He then ran to the elevator, impatiently pressing the ‘up’ button repeatedly. 

A bit bemused, Clay looked at Cougar, and asked, “Is that all right with you?”

Nodding, and tipping his hat, Cougar followed Jensen at a more sedate pace, even though he was also anticipating a night alone with Jensen. He got there just as the elevator arrived, and he and Jensen managed to get the elevator to themselves, since Pooch was still talking to Clay and Aisha.

Jensen kept side-eyeing Cougar as the elevator made its slow way up to the third floor, but Cougar ignored him, and just watched the numbers climb over the door. He didn’t want to get caught doing anything in the elevators, and he knew if he caught Jensen’s eye, the impulse would be there.

Finally the elevator arrived at their floor, and they both exited in a hurry. Jensen practically sprinted off the elevators and down the hallway to their room. He was waiting with the door open, tapping his foot, when Cougar arrived. Jensen said, “Finally! Stopped to smell the roses, did you?”

Cougar snorted, and pulling on Jensen’s belt, tugged him into the room. As the door closed behind them, they both dropped their bags, and Cougar turned and pushed Jensen against it, leaning up for a kiss. Jensen was still muttering, but he shut up fast when Cougar’s lips covered his, and their facial hair rubbed together, making the kiss extra sensitive. As Cougar settled his body against Jensen’s, he marveled at how good it all felt. It was like they hadn’t done this in forever, instead of just a little over a week. 

Jensen was gripping him tightly, tugging and pulling as if Cougar wasn’t close enough, even though they were pressed together. It felt heady and intoxicating, and Cougar broke the kiss to say, “God, yes,” and then shifted to suck on Jensen’s throat. His hat was knocked askew, so Jensen took hold of it, and with his other hand, held Cougar’s head against his neck.

Cougar didn’t mind, he knew Jensen had too much respect for his hat to drop it. Plus, it gave him more freedom of movement. He began sucking a string of marks into Jensen’s throat, while Jensen moaned brokenly. Finally, Jensen took a deeper, shuddery breath, careful not to dislodge Cougar, and said, “Bed. This room has a bed, and we need to be on it now. Also, you need to be naked. Why aren’t you naked yet?”

Jensen tugged at Cougar’s vest, trying to strip him while Cougar’s arms were still around Jensen’s shoulders. Cougar leaned back, and dropping his arms, and laughing a bit. It was partly at Jensen’s eagerness, and partly out of his own happiness. Jensen smiled tentatively back, as if he didn’t know what was so funny, but was happy Cougar was happy. Cougar had to kiss him for that. Luckily Jensen managed to get the vest off first.

Next was Cougar’s t-shirt, but Jensen got it tangled with Cougar’s hat that he was still holding, making Cougar laugh again as the t-shirt got stuck around his neck, and Jensen cursed. Once free of the shirt, Cougar said, “Easy. We have time.” He stroked Jensen’s side soothingly.

“I know, but I feel like Clay’s going to call off our break at any minute, and if I don’t get to come before that happens, I’m going to die.” Jensen kissed Cougar a bit desperately to punctuate his point. 

Cougar kissed back until Jensen pulled back, not wanting to rush Jensen now that he got him to stop and think. Once the kiss ended, he said, “Don’t worry. Clay shows up, I’ll shoot him for you.”

With a blinding grin, Jensen replied, “You say the sweetest things, Cougs.”

Brushing another kiss against Jensen’s mouth, moving slowly and deliberately, Cougar asked, “So we can slow down, yeah?”

Jensen’s shoulders lost some of their strumming tension. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry.”

Cougar just smiled easily at Jensen, and began walking backwards towards the bed, unbuckling his belt. He wanted to go slow, but that didn’t mean he wanted a glacial pace.

Remaining leaning against the door, Jensen’s eyes tracked his hands, but once the buckle was undone, and Cougar was unzipping his jeans, he seemed to snap out of his daze. He kicked off his sneakers, and tossed Cougar’s hat onto the bench by the door of the hotel room. Stripping off his t-shirt, he began following Cougar towards the side of the bed, undoing his pants.

Cougar had to sit down to untie his boots, so Jensen was already naked, and climbing onto the bed behind Cougar, by the time Cougar stood up to remove his jeans. Bending to pull off the legs, Cougar felt Jensen’s gaze on his backside. Just the thought of Jensen admiring his ass made his cock twitch and grow slightly harder. Grinning to himself, Cougar took his time taking off his jeans, and by the time he turned around, Jensen was lying back against the pillows, stroking his own cock, watching Cougar avidly.

Cougar slid onto the bed next to Jensen who turned onto his side so they could kiss and nestle against each other. Jensen's chest felt hot and smooth against his, while their legs rubbing together making a nice contrast. Jensen muttered, "Oh, yeah. That's what I'm talking about." 

Cougar knew exactly what he meant. As he felt the acres of Jensen's bare skin and cock move against him, he realized that they had never been fully naked with each other before. It was intoxicating knowing Jensen was his for the taking for the whole night. One of Cougar's hands roamed over Jensen's chest and back, but by lying on their sides, the other one was reduced to just petting Jensen's pec. Regardless, getting to touch Jensen felt fantastic.

Jensen's hands were restless too. Ghosting over Cougar's back and side, never petting anywhere for long. When Jensen's hand slid over the edge of his lower back, near the top of his ass, Cougar moved into the touch, and moaned lightly. Jensen's hand stuttered to a stop, and he broke off their kiss. He asked, "Cougs?"

Looking Jensen in the eyes, Cougar simple replied, "Yes."

Jensen bit his lip, and his gaze turned hesitant. "Are you sure? Because we've never done anything like that, and I don't want to pressure you."

"I don't feel pressured." Cougar stopped to consider. "Do _you_ feel pressured?"

Exclaiming, Jensen said, "No!" More quietly he continued with, "No, not at all. I just haven't before, not even with a girl, and I don't want to presume. That is if we're talking about what I think we're talking about, which probably not. You're Cougar after all." Jensen looked sheepish and even more uncertain.

Blinking in his own confusion at the barrel of words, Cougar asked, "What does that mean?"

"Well, you're kind of the definition of macho."

"Are you calling me a sissy?" Cougar pulled back, and he could feel his face freezing.

"No! God, no. Cougar, you know you're the biggest badass I know. I'm just surprised, and putting my foot in my mouth apparently. I just never thought you’d want that. Whenever I thought about it, I figured it would be me."

Cougar's spine unstiffened, and Jensen gave him a tentative smile. Feeling playful again, Cougar said, "So you're calling yourself a sissy?"

Jensen barked out a laugh, seemingly to understand Cougar's changed mood. "I guess I am, at least compared to you."

"Thanks. But you know, wanting to be fucked doesn't make me less of a man."

"I know that. I just didn't know you knew that, not really. Macho guys tend to be invested in being all macho, but I should have known you’d be different. It's not like you've ever played up your machismo, you were just who you are."

Cougar could see that Jensen was nervous that his admission would anger Cougar again, but Cougar knew what Jensen meant. A lot of guys _would_ look down on Cougar, or try to until he kicked their ass, so he didn't get upset at Jensen's words. "I do know that, and since you know that, maybe we could get back to where we were?" 

Cougar shared a smile with Jensen, who also laughed, and said, "Yeah, sorry for the chick moment."

Cougar kissed the smile off Jensen's face, and Jensen rolled forward and levered up until Cougar was under him. Cougar shifted his knees so that Jensen could settle between his thighs. Jensen let out a breathy moan, and thrust against Cougar's cock. He said, "God, you feel so good."

Loving the feel of Jensen against him too, Cougar gripped Jensen's hair tight, and pulled him into another hard kiss. They kissed frantically with their tongues dancing together, until Jensen broke it to pepper more kisses down Cougar’s chest. As he moved down Cougar’s body, Cougar murmured out a breathy moan when Jensen licked his nipple. Jensen’s gaze danced up to him as Jensen then gave the nub a hard suck. Cougar practically levitated off the bed, it felt so good.

Jensen laughed delightedly, and spent long minutes alternating between Cougar’s nipples with hard sucks and little bites. Cougar was hard as a rock, and cursing up a storm by the time Jensen was ready to move on. Cougar’s belly quivering as each touch and lick from Jensen’s mouth ratcheted up his desire, Jensen asked, “Play with your nipples while I go down on you? I want you to stay on the edge. You look so good like this, Cougs.” Jensen was panting, and there was a sheen of sweat along his hairline. Looking at Jensen who was so wrecked by just going to town on Cougar’s body, all Cougar could muster up was a silent nod.

Jensen grinned at him, and then went back to nibbling on Cougar’s hips. Cougar released the stranglehold he had on the bed linens, and moved them up to his chest to lightly circle each nipple with a couple fingers. His body arched and shook, but it was Jensen who let out a loud moan, as he watched Cougar pleasuring himself for a long breath. Jensen’s hand wrapped loosely around Cougar’s cock, and stroked, which seemed to snap Jensen out of his daze. It was almost like his hand had moved without his conscious thought.

They both took a second to watch as Jensen stroked Cougar to increased hardness, precome leaking out of the tip, but after that brief look, Jensen was groaning, and then swallowing down Cougar’s cock. He looked obscene with his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, and his mouth distended. The heat and warmth of Jensen’s mouth felt divine, and forgetting about his nipple play, his hands stilling, Cougar could only moan out a long, drawn-out, “Jake!”

Jensen shuddered between his thighs, but then one of his hands came up to tap on Cougar’s hand. Panting, Cougar looked down his body, and remembering Jensen’s directive, his hands began playing with both nipples again, as Jensen bobbed his head and sucked like the meaning of life could be found in Cougar’s cock.

Electricity and heat zinged between Cougar’s cock and nipples, and he was close after only a short time. Breathless, but knowing he didn’t want to come like this, no matter how divine it felt, Cougar grabbed Jensen’s hand, which still lay on his ribs, and sucked three fingers into his mouth. Jensen’s head stilled on Cougar’s cock, and he pulled off to breathlessly agree with Cougar’s thoughts as he said, “Oh, yeah.” Cougar appreciated the break as it let him gain a bit of control. 

Jensen pulled his fingers out of Cougar’s mouth, and then shifted onto his knees as he pulled a pillow over with his other hand. Getting Cougar to lift his hips up, and settling the pillow under him, Jensen looked up at Cougar with a blinding grin, as his wet fingertips circled Cougar’s hole. “Are you ready?”

Cougar replied, “I’ve been ready.” He was surprised when his voice came out broken and husky. He hadn’t realized how much he had been moaning, not consciously at any rate. He spared a thought for whoever was on the other side of the wall, but then he decided not to care. Here and now was too fabulous to let the outside world intrude. He really would shoot someone if they were interrupted. Jensen just grinned harder at him, and slipped one finger inside in a smooth glide.

Cougar’s knees spread wider, and he rested one foot inside the crook of Jensen’s elbow for leverage as his back arched, and he ground down on the finger. Jensen moaned and said, “Yeah, you love it. God, you look so amazing like this.”

They settled into a rhythm that carried them up to two fingers moving slowly in and out of Cougar, until Jensen asked, “Did you pack lube? And condoms? I think we need lube to go any further, and I’m woefully under prepared. You surprised me, Cougs, but you always were a sneak.” Stilling his fingers in Cougar, Jensen tilted forward until he could press a sloppy, and wet kiss on Cougar, so Cougar knew Jensen was just ribbing him about being sneaky. It was like the cheating at cards thing, although Cougar never had. Cougar was panting too heavily to really reciprocate, but Jensen didn’t seem to care. As he pulled back, he just arched an eyebrow at Cougar, who finally got out the words, “Jeans’ pocket.”

Moving carefully, Jensen took his fingers out of Cougar, and untangled their limbs. As Jensen’s warmth left him, Cougar’s hand automatically started rubbing his nipples again. Jensen took a second to smile approvingly and knowingly at him, but then he was eagerly reaching over the side of the bed for Cougar’s jeans, almost falling over in his haste. Cougar smiled, but didn’t laugh. He felt the same sense of urgency. 

Jensen quickly began rifling through Cougar’s pockets, throwing his wallet and a switch-knife onto the floor in his hurry to get to the lube. Cougar almost protested, but then Jensen crowed triumphantly holding the lube and condom aloft like prizes, and Cougar forgot all about it. Jensen kissed him again, Cougar’s mouth cooperating this time and kissing back, and then Jensen was whispering, “Hey do you mind getting on your knees for me?”

Words lost in his rush of desire, Cougar just nodded, and pushed on Jensen’s chest to get some room so he could move, and a little to cop a feel. He could feel Jensen’s heart racing in his chest, and felt powerful. Jensen moved easily, as he muttered encouragement to Cougar and to himself, which Cougar would have mocked him for, but he was still too turned on. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Cougar rolled sinuously and easily so that he was facing the headboard, and was on his knees in the middle of the bed. Jensen shuffled into place behind him, and ran a hand from the nape of Cougar’s neck to the bottom of his ass. “You look fantastic, all ready for me,” he said, as Cougar arched into the caress.

Cougar rested his forearms on the padded headboard, as he heard Jensen snick open the lube. Then two slick fingers were pressing into him, and he moaned, “Jake.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got you.”

Jensen pulled out his fingers, and pushed them in again more quickly and roughly than he had been doing previously, starting up a fast and delicious rhythm. He was obviously taking advantage of using the lube, which Cougar appreciated. Panting heavily as Jensen rubbed and twisted his fingers in him, catching his prostate on every other thrust, Cougar hung his head between his arms, and let himself go. He knew he was getting loud, but couldn’t bring himself to care this time either. Jensen was swearing up a storm behind him, and then begging Cougar to let him fuck him. 

Cougar didn’t say yes, until he was shaking with desire, and ready to promise Jensen anything. Then he whispered out a broken, “Please,” and Jensen pressed up behind him and scattered kisses along his shoulders as he said thank you over and over again. Removing his fingers then, Jensen found the condom that had also been in Cougar’s pocket. He cursed as he ripped the package, but he was back pressing up against Cougar before Cougar had gotten his breath back. Cougar leaned back, welcoming the burn and stretch as Jensen’s cock filled him.

One of Jensen’s hands was gripping his hip tight, while the other was back playing with Cougar’s nipple, his arm providing some nice support. When Jensen bottomed out, he gusted out his breath, and rested his forehead on the back of Cougar’s neck. Cougar was back to shaking, so on the edge he could taste it, and he practically screamed with want when Jensen suddenly pulled back and snapped his hips forward. 

Jensen set a furious pace after that, and Cougar could only take it as sweat dripped down the center of his chest, and into his eyes, and he felt the heat rise and rise, centered on his ass, cock, and nipple that Jensen was still managing to pinch. 

As he came it was like a freight train had slammed into him. He was shaking and arching into Jensen as he cried out. From what felt like a great distance, he could hear Jensen cursing and praising him, telling him again how amazing he was. Finally spent, Cougar slumped back into Jensen, who had stilled behind him. Jensen went to pull out, but Cougar found enough coordination to pull weakly at Jensen’s hip. With hope in his voice, and a lot of restrained desire, Jensen asked, “Cougs?”

“Come on, Jake.”

Jensen’s hips twitched forward, but only a little, and Jensen was asking again, “Are you sure?”

As his answer Cougar just ground his ass back onto Jensen’s cock, hissing at the overstimulation, but loving it too. Jensen didn’t need any more encouragement it seemed. He took hold of Cougar’s hips with both hands, and wrestled him into the position he wanted, which was raised a bit further than Cougar had been. Cougar again rested his forearms on the headboard as Jensen began rabbiting thrusts into him with determination. Cougar could feel Jensen’s sweat dripping onto the back of his shoulders, and sticking between their bodies, and he couldn’t contain his own moans, as his body rocketed with both Jensen’s powerful thrusts and his own spent arousal.

Before it got to be too much, or at least too much for Cougar to stand, Jensen was coming with a last shout, and grinding into Cougar’s ass. They both slumped to the side, ending up lying sideways on the bed with Jensen’s arms still around Cougar, holding him tight.

They had never gotten the chance for a post-coital cuddle, but Cougar wasn’t surprised to discover Jensen was a snuggler. He was surprised by how much he liked it, but just internally shrugged. Jensen always brought new things out of him.

Cougar dozed for a brief period, until Jensen started manhandling him off the bed. Jensen said, “Come on. Let me get you cleaned up, and we can sleep on the other bed. Less messy that way.”

Cougar grunted, but followed along with where Jensen’s hands led, barely opening his eyes. He sat on the side of the bed as Jensen brought a warm, wet washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned him off, and followed docilely as Jensen pulled him up and over the three feet to the other bed.

Jensen wrapped his arms around Cougar again once they were settled, and Cougar, feeling fuzzy and affectionate, bussed a kiss against his shoulder. He could hear the fondness in Jensen’s voice as he said, “Love you too, Cougs.” Cougar’s mouth quirked into a small smile, glad they were on the same page, but then sleep was calling him, and he let it wash over him and pull him under.


End file.
